


Five times they took care of Virgil and one time he took care of them.

by Freepoetynightmare



Series: Puzzle pieces AU [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Age Play Little Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Age Regression/De-Aging, Fluff, Other, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:26:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25356211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freepoetynightmare/pseuds/Freepoetynightmare
Summary: Virgil regresses and needs a hand.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil & Creativity | Roman & Logic | Logan & Morality | Patton & Thomas Sanders
Series: Puzzle pieces AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1836193
Comments: 16
Kudos: 142





	1. Nervous

Virgil never regressed voluntarily and never for long if he could help it. It was weird, and even if it did help his anxiety wasn’t ever going to tell anybody about it. 

That was until Logan figured it out...and then he regressed in front of Roman… And Patton walked in… And sure they took care of him the couple times he regressed since then but they were dating now! He couldn’t be a kid! 

Of course his brain seemed to have other ideas. 

“Virgil are you doing ok?” Patton called through the door.

“Go away.” Virgil called back around his paci. The one Logan bought for him.

There was a pause, “Can I come in?”

“No!” He yelled, Jumping from his spot on the floor to in front of the door blocking it from opening.

“Ok! I won’t.” Patton said. “I just want to know what’s wrong.”

“Nufin!” He yelled back.

Another pause. “Kiddo.” Great Patton knew he was regressed. “Please let me in?”

Virgil stayed sitting there for a minute before he slowly moved out of the way. “Ok.”

Patton opened the door. HIs eyes scanned the room for Virgil who was sitting in the corner next to the door huddled up. Patton got down onto his knees next to him. 

“Want a hug?” He offered.

Virgil nodded and Patton hugged him half dragging him into his lap. “Can you tell me what’s wrong?”

“Don’t wanna be little.” Virgil muttered. 

“Why not?” Patton asked, confused.

“It’s stupid.” 

“It’s not stupid.” 

“Yes it is!” Virgil yelled, pushing himself back into the corner.  
“Kiddo why would it be stupid?” Patton asked.

“Cus I gotta be big! For you!” Virgil said.

Patton frowned, confused. “Why’s that?”

Virgil hid his head in his arms, his knees pulled up to his chest. He muttered something quiet.

“What was that?” 

“We’re dating. You can’t be my dad anymore.” Virgil said loudly.

Patton was shocked. “Who told you that?”

“I just know.” Virgil said with a shrug.

“Well I don’t mind.” Patton said. Virgil’s head shot up.

“You don’t?”

Patton shook his head. “Nope.”

“But….”

“But?” 

“What about… them?” He asked, pointing out towards the door.

“I don’t think they mind either. But we can always ask!” Patton stood up and held his hand out for Virgil. “Come on.”

Virgil took his hand without hesitation and was pulled to his feet. They walked into the living room where Logan and Roman were. Virgil half hid behind Patton.

“Alright. Virgil has a question for you.” Patton said. 

Roman opened his eyes and Logan put down his book. Virgil whimpered, having their eyes on him. He shook his head and ducked behind Patton.

“It’s ok Little Prince.” Roman called trying to comfort him without getting in his space.

“They won’t be mad. I promise.” Patton whispered to him. Virgil slowly came out. 

He swallowed, “Do...can I still be little?” He asked.

The question confused the two. “Of course.” Logan said, baffled.

“As long as you wish to be little!” Roman said.

Virgil shook his head, “But I'm gotta be big now!” 

“Why is that?” Logan asked.

“We’re dating now.” Patton supplied. 

Logan and Roman looked at each other. Logan was the first to speak, “You don’t have to stop regressing just because we’re dating now.”

“But..I’m supposed to be big!” Virgil argued.

Roman stood up, “Virgil...You don’t have to be big all the time. Sometimes it’s ok to be small. It was ok before and it’s still ok now.”

“Weally?” 

Roman smiled, “Really.” 

“I agree.” Logan said.

“Yep!” Patton pipped up.

Virgil started tugging at the bottom of his shirt, “Then..can we watch pocoyo...togefer?” 

“Of course! I’ll even make snacks!” Patton said.

“Why don’t we make a pillow fort?” Roman suggested. Logan was about to disagree but Virgil practically lit up at the suggestion. 

“I suppose I need to move.” He grumbled half heartedly as he stood up from the couch. 

He did not expect Virgil to tackle him. They fell onto the couch. Virgil hugged him tightly. “Thank you.” 

“You are welcome.” Logan replied smiling.

“Hey! What about me?” Roman asked.

Logan glared at him as Virgil got up to give Roman a hug too. 

Patton walked in and laughed at the face Logan was making. “Don’t worry. I think he’ll want to cuddle up while we watch!” 

Virgil nodded and cried, “YEAH!”

They all laughed.


	2. monster under the bed

The monster under the bed wasn’t there. It didn’t exist. Virgil knew that. 

That didn’t stop him from curling up against his headboard and whimpering. 

There was a knock on his door. “You alright?” Roman called through the door softly.

“Help.” Virgil said.

The door opened and Roman was across the room and to his bed in record time. It only took him a second to figure out that Virgil was feeling small. 

“What seems to be the matter Little prince?” he asked using the nickname to let Virgil know that he knew.

“Monster.” Virgil said pointing down. 

“Under the bed?” Roman asked. Virgil nodded.

Roman peeked under the bed, “I don’t see...Oh! There is something down here!” He popped back up holding a stuffed purple bat.

“Ricky!” Virgil cried reaching for the bat. 

Roman handed it over. “It looks like Sir Ricky already vanquished the monster for you.” 

“No more monsters?” Virgil asked.

Roman shook his head, “No more monsters.” 

Virgil caught his arm, “Stay?” he asked in a tiny voice.

Roman smiled. “Of course.” 

Patton found them cuddled together in the morning. He got a few pictures to embarrass adult Virgil with.


	3. In public

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil regressed in public

They were in the middle of a date celebrating six months of being together and at Roman’s request went to a very fancy restaurant. Virgil had never been to somewhere this nice and was (shocker) nervous about it. 

He wasn’t engaging in conversion as much as he fought off the fuzzy feeling in his head. Still it was getting harder and harder to focus on anything anyone was saying. There was too much noise. The lights were wrong. The food was weird and he just wanted to go home.

But Roman was so happy. He couldn’t ruin that! He sat up more in his chair and was doing great at nodding along with the conversion! He was acting like a big kid just fine! This was fine!

Until he spilled his drink. “Oops.” 

The other three looked at him. He shifted in his seat as Roman and Logan cleaned up his spilled drink. “Sorry.” He looked down and missed the looks they gave each other.

“Kiddo are you feeling kinda small?” Patton asked from across the table. 

He wanted to say yes and go home...But then he looked at Roman who looked...not happy. Not mad but not happy. He wanted him to be happy. “No.” He said, forcing his voice down it came out strangled.

“It’s ok if you are Little prince. “Roman said softly, grabbing Virgil’s hand. “We can go home now if you want.” 

“But….what about you?” Virgil asked. “Won’t you be sad?”

Roman shook his head, “I’ll be fine.” 

“I’ll stay.” Virgil said.

“Are you sure?” Logan asked. 

Virgil nodded. He didn’t want to ruin anything.

“Just, tell if you need to leave. Ok Kiddo?” Patton asked.

Virgil nodded again. The conversion moved on to more kid friendly topics as they finished their meal. Virgil had some trouble but managed without help. And he didn’t even spill anything again!

As the evening wore on he was getting tired, untill. “Dessert?” Roman asked.

“Ice cream!” Virgil said a little too loud. He covered his mouth. 

“That’s a great idea!” Roman said equally as loud. Virgil giggled. 

“We can get that on the way home.” Patton suggested watching as Virgil rubbed his eyes. 

“Another great idea!” Roman exclaimed.

They did get ice cream on the way home. Virgil got it all over his face and Patton had to clean him up when they got home. He helped him into pajamas and tucked him into bed.

“He’s out.” Patton said returning to the living room. 

“I think he handled that well.” Logan said before yawning.

Patton laughed, “Do I need to tuck you into bed too?”

“I am fully capable of putting himself to bed.” Logan grumbled.

“I wouldn’t mind being tucked in.” Roman said, wiggling his eyebrows.

Patton laughed and gave him a kiss. He turned back around and Virgil stood in the doorway. 

“What are you doing out of bed?” Patton asked.

“I forgot.” He said. He walked over and hugged Roman, “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” He said.

“Nit nit.” He said before leaving the room.

“Oh so only Roman gets a hug.” Logan said under his breath.

Patton heard him and tackled him on the couch. “You can have a hug from me.” 

“And me!” Roman said joining in the cuddle pile. 

\---

Virgil woke the next morning to the three of them still in their formal clothing asleep on the couch. And like the good boyfriend he is he got pictures before waking them up.


	4. birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Birthday misadventure

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY!” Multiple voices cried out at once. 

Virgil groaned. He just got home from work. He had hoped that they had forgotten, but nope! Here they were with a baner and everything. There was a cake and presents on the table. 

“Hey.” He said dejected.

Patton frowned, “You alright?”

He shrugged, “Just work stuff.” That wasn’t completely true. He didn’t want to admit he was a bit upset that they had planned a surprise party without asking him first...Of course that would have ruined the surprise…”I’m going to take a shower.” 

He didn’t miss the disappointed looks on Roman and Patton’s faces. Nor the concerned one on Logan’s.

He took longer with the shower than necessary. He was sure that he had pissed them off. They went through so much work and he just left.

“Hey guys Sorry about...earlier.” He walked into the kitchen and everyone and everything was gone. 

He frowned. He had walked in on them with birthday stuff out right? He looked around, they must have left the apartment. Guilt settled in his stomach. He went to his room and closed the door.

He sat down on his bed and unconsciously pulled Ricky into his lap.

Where did they go? He must have messed up quite a bit for them to all leave. What was he going to say when they got back? What if they hated him now?

He was having a hard time managing the panic. 

There was a knock at his door. “Virgil? It’s logan. May I come in?” 

“Yeah.” Virgil said, voice strained.

Logan stepped into the room. “We didn’t think you would react poorly to a surprise.”

Virgil raised an eyebrow. “Ok we didn’t think you would react poorly to this surprise.”

“I ruined it didn’t I?” Virgil asked.

“No. It was unfair of us to expect you to...act excited when you weren’t.” Logan said.

“Are...Are they ok with it?” Virgil asked.

“They are...disappointed. But they are more concerned about your feelings right now.” Logan said, putting a hand on Virgil’s knee.

He hugged Ricky. “I’m...not in the mood to celebrate.” 

“Excuse me if this is out of line but, why not? Did something happen at work?” Logan asked.

Virgil shrugged, “I haven’t gotten excited over a birthday since I was a kid.”

Logan tilted his head in thought. Virgil looked at him with narrowed eyes, “What?”

“What?” Logan replied, shaking himself out of thought.

“You have that look on your face.” Virgil said.

“Which look?” 

“The one that means you have an idea that I might not like.” Virgil said.

“Well if you haven’t enjoyed a birthday since you were a kid...If you had the mindset of a child…”

“No.” Virgil said as a knee jerk reaction. “I mean...I dunno. I can’t just….do it.” 

“Didn’t you mention that Patton calling you kiddo would trigger it?” Logan asked. 

Virgil blinked, “Yeah but...I don’t know if I want to spend my birthday little.” 

“Understandable.” Logan said.

They sat in silence for a minute. Virgil thought it over.

It might be nice to enjoy a birthday again. He knew that little Virgil would love opening gifts and cake. He’d love it. They would love it. 

So what was the problem? 

“Ok.” Virgil said, “We can...give it a shot.”

Logan smiled, “I’ll go tell the others.”

He left and a bit of excitement wormed its way into Virgil. Maybe this would be fun.

Ptton walked in beaming, “Hey Kiddo! Logan told me we were gonna try making you feel smaller!” 

“Yeah.” Virgil said, feeling a hint of the fuzzy head space. “This way everyone can enjoy it.” He said.

Patton paused, “Do you really want to do this?” he asked seriously. They had never tried to push him into his little headspace before. He didn’t even know if he could slip into it on purpose.

“I want to try.” Virgil said nervously.

Patton nodded, “Ok! So this is going to work like this. I’m gonna treat you just like I do when you’re little. Ok kiddo?”

Virgil nodded. 

“Great! Now can you remind me who this is?” Patton asked, pointing at the stuffed bat.

“Ricky.” Virgil said, his voice was higher. Whoa...was this working? The thought made him smile.

“Aww! Hi Ricky!” Patton said, waving. Virgil made him wave back with a wing. 

“We got some presents for you! Do you wanna open them?” Patton asked, holding out his hand which Virgil took on instinct.

Virgil let Patton lead him to the living room. On the table were three gifts of various shapes. “For me?” Virgil asked.

“Indeed Little Prince.” Roman said.

Virgil smiled. It was earlier to regress then he thought. He pointed to the presents. “Can I?” He asked.

“Of course! They’re for you!” Patton said, booping Virgil’s nose. Virgil sat down in front of the coffee table. 

“I guess it worked.” Roman said quietly watching Virgil try and figure out how to open the smallest present with his tongue stuck out.

Patton nodded, “It was a lot easier than I thought it would be.”

“Well he was already stressed. I’m not surprised.” Logan said as Virgil managed to tear open the paper and then made a happy noise (dude I don’t know insert whatever you want here.) then held up the brightly colored fidget toy from Logan.

“Who?” He asked, holding it up.

“That would be from me.” Logan said.

Virgil made grabby hands at him. Logan leaned down and was caught in a hug. “Thanks chu!”

Next he opened the gift from Patton, a set of adult coloring books and one kid one. He also got a hug.

Then a set of paints and a canva from Roman. That got him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. 

Next they got out the cake, he happily clapped after they sang happy birthday. He blew out the candles.

“What did you wish for?” Roman asked.

Virgil shook his head, “Secret.” 

“Yeah Roman you know the rules!” Patton said, removing the candles from the cake.

“I doubt that keeping it a secret is going to make it come true.” Logan said. 

“Shh! Cake now!” Virgil said.

“Ok! Ok!” Patton said as he dished out a slice and gave it to Virgil who ignored his fork and started to eat it with his hands. 

“No.” Logan said moving to stop Virgil when Roman stopped him. 

“No no.. I’ve got to get this on film!” Roman said, pulling out his phone.

Logan reluctantly let him film it. Virgil ‘ate’ his cake for a couple minutes before he dropped a sizable chunk on the ground and then picked it up to eat it. This time Patton stepped in. 

“No. That’s icky.” He said.

Virgil gave up the piece of cake without a fuss. He got momentarily confused and thought the whole cake was icky, but that was quickly explained. 

Patton washed off his face and hands while the others cleaned up the remains of their ‘party’. 

“Cartoons?” Virgil asked.

“Sure! Do you want Ricky?” Patton asked.

Virgil shook his head and just pointed at Patton. “You want...me?” 

Virgil nodded. “And Lo and Ro.” He explained.

Soon they were all snuggled up on the Couch watching cartoons. 

Virgil looked around at his boyfriends and smiled. He guessed birthdays weren’t so bad.


	5. sick part one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil gets sick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning mentions of vomiting.

Virgil coughed again. He was sick. Worse, he was little and sick. Normally he would suck it up and move on. Or hide in his room until it passed.

Not this time. He was planted on the couch and whimpering every time he shifted in his sleep. He had thrown up twice and once was just after getting medicine so they had to wait till he could keep it down before giving him more.

“How’s he doing?” Patton asked.

“He’s sleeping.” Roman said, before wincing as Virgil whimpered again. “Mostly.”

“Poor baby.” 

“Well you’re looking at your future.” Roman said darkly. “I don’t look forward to it.”

“He’s not throwing up, maybe that part is over?” Patton said hopefully.

“It’s been almost eleven hours since it started. It is possible.” Logan said.

“Lo?” Virgil called from the couch. 

Logan walked over. Virgil’s face was half hidden under the blanket. “Yes?”

“I’m sick.” 

“I know.” He said brushing the boy’s bangs out of his eyes. 

“Tired.” 

“Can you go back to sleep?” Logan asked.

Virgil shook his head, “Nitmare.” 

“Oh. That will happen when you don’t feel well.” Logan said.

“Cuddles?” Virgil asked so hopefully. 

Logan hesitated. If he was going to get it, he would have already caught it by now. “Ok. Do you think you can sit up?” Logan asked.

Virgil whimpered but complied. He sat up and as soon as Logan sat down he collapsed against him. Logan put a hand against his forehead, his fever had gone down.

He was asleep again within minutes. “I appear to be stuck.” Logan said.

Patton snapped a picture. “Cute.”

“It’s going to be less cute tomorrow.” Roman warned.

He was right.


	6. sick part two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the other get Virgil's sick and he takes care of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning vomiting happens in this chapter

Patton vomited again, Virgil winced. “Sorry.” He apologised for the fiftieth time.

“It’s...not your fault.” Logan said shifting a little on the couch hugging an empty trash can, avoiding looking at Patton so as to not lose his fragile control. Roman was curled up in a recliner sleeping with his face in the opening of his trash can. Ready if he woke up and didn’t have the energy to grab the can from the floor. 

“I should have tried to stay away from you guys while I was sick.” Virgil said, handing Patton a tissue as he finished vomiting. 

Patton wiped off his face and threw it into the can. “I wouldn’t have let you.” He said weakly. “You couldn’t have taken care of yourself at the time anyway.”

Virgil didn’t respond; he left with the trash can to clean it out. He returned with it freshly clean and smelling like lemon disinfectant. “Think anyone could hold down some liquids?”

“Thank you but I think that wouldn’t be advisable at the moment.” Logan said tightly, his stomach lurched again and he barely avoided emptying his stomach.

Barely.

Virgil looked around helplessly. “I’ll...just be in the kitchen...If you need anything.” 

He sat down at the kitchen table and let his head fall down onto the table top. He sighed. Great job little me, you got everyone sick, He thought bitterly.

He sat up as someone threw up..Again. This time it was Roman, he didn’t look fully awake as he puked. 

“Ah..Fuck.” Logan said before he also lost it.

Virgil took a deep breath and went to take care of them.

\---  
It was a long twelve hours for the nauseous part of the sick to pass. Now they were all passed out. Virgil had set out cups of water for each other to try and help keep them hydrated. 

They had been asleep for a couple hours before the fuzzy feeling in his head started. They’ll be fine, he reasoned. For now he was going to take a nap. He still wasn’t completely over being sick himself.

He didn't sleep long before he woke up to check on the others. He sighed in relief that they were still sleeping, semi peacefully. Guilt twisted in his stomach again. He took a breath. That was in the past. He had to focus on right now. 

"Virgil?" 

He looked up to see Logan staring at him. 

"uh..yeah?" 

"Cuddles?' Logan requested.

The edge of Virgil's lips twitched upwards. "Alright." He sat both between where Logan sat and where Patton was curled up. Logan leaned against him and fell asleep.

Virgil took the chance to get some more sleep and woke up to Patton curling up to his side. He woke up next to Roman complaining about being left out. It took a bit of wiggling but soon they were all curling up on the couch together. 

"Guess it wasn't that bad." Roman muttered as he drifted off again.

Patton laughed.


End file.
